<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>饲狮者 | The lion feeder by BrokenIto</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22881721">饲狮者 | The lion feeder</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenIto/pseuds/BrokenIto'>BrokenIto</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Spoilers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 09:55:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,299</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22881721</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenIto/pseuds/BrokenIto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>五年后，贝雷特发现没有变化的只有两件事：他的胃口，和加尔古·马库的守卫。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>饲狮者 | The lion feeder</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>OOC有；（主要是比较活泼且人性远大于神性的贝老师。）</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>等到贝雷特点起火把的时候，修道院的晚钟刚刚敲过七点。离夜巡还有一个小时，他问了食堂的帮工，他们都说整日从未见过法嘉斯王子的影子，于是他嘱咐他们做好一份布鲁赞，好随身带上。<br/>
刚刚迎来往年学生的修道院物资贫乏，西提司和他清点了蜡烛和松油的数量，结论是天黑之后除巡逻队外的人都必须强制早睡，巡逻岗则由学生和赛罗斯骑士编队轮值。帝弥托利的名字暂时无法写入这份名单，菲力克斯本想提着剑亲自上阵劝说，随后还是把这一责任交给了贝雷特。<br/>
“太可惜了，没有糖呢，老师。”梅尔塞德司往他的手里放上自己烤的饼干，“雅妮说过你喜欢吃甜的。”<br/>
“没有也不要紧。”他说。<br/>
他在食物上确实没什么倾向，虽然肉类的话自然是比蔬菜更适合体力劳作者，但具体来说，在癖好上他对自己一直处在不明所以的状态：要杀人的话，就双手持剑；要执教的话，就投身书海；如果被人依赖，那么就任他们依靠。他穿过大厅，往通往教堂的长廊走去，试图从记忆里想找出一点欲望的留存，没走到一半便无果而终。倒是回想起当年初次出征后佣兵团里的长辈试着给他礼物，他反而比杰拉尔特更早一步拒绝了对方；那个高大的战士一脸愤愤地说至少要给你孩子一点表示吧，佣兵团长于是低下了头。<br/>
“小子，你想要什么吗？”他摸着他的头发问。<br/>
什么都不想要，他是真的这么想的，于是摇了摇头。<br/>
“什么都不想？”他父亲的同事诧异。<br/>
“什么都不想。”他开口确认。<br/>
“嚯，杰拉尔特，你该不会是想养个圣人出来吧——”<br/>
圣人？他想，他见过苏谛斯，可又没有皈依的打算。但现在女神再度沉睡在他体内，好像也由不得他来决断自己是否“神圣”了。<br/>
他给教堂的守门人引燃了火把，抬眼向门内望去，远远便能看见帝弥托利依然伫立在那里。<br/>
天色已经完全暗去，本在祈祷的信徒们三三两两地起身离开。贝雷特与他们擦身而过，他的脚步声在空旷的石壁间逐渐清晰可辨。<br/>
法嘉斯的疯王高大而沉寂，月光让他的散发褪去金色，沾满尘土的长披从肩头垂向地面，像一座用周遭废墟刻出的石碑。<br/>
“我来看你。”贝雷特说，身上还残留着一点烘过的面包味。<br/>
帝弥托利并不理他。<br/>
贝雷特将食物递给他。<br/>
“我不需要。”王子终于开口。<br/>
贝雷特朝门口的守门人做了个手势，那人鞠了一躬，退出门外，接着拢上了大门。<br/>
“但是你饿了，”他简单地说。“我问了来食堂帮工的孩子，他们说今天没有见过你。”<br/>
王子不说话了。<br/>
贝雷特也没有再讲下去，布鲁赞的温度在他们之间也慢慢地冷了下来。前佣兵于是将食盒留在了他学生能看到的地方。<br/>
“吃一些吧，帝弥托利。”他在他身边又补上一句：“大家在等你。”<br/>
贝雷特没有再多留，夜巡的时间快要开始了。他独自从月光下离开，大门再度关上时确信自己从身后听到了狼吞虎咽的声音。</p><p>从炼狱之谷回来以后，罗德利古便自然而然地加入了修道院大队的谈话氛围里。被热得脱了力的希尔凡由坐骑驼回了城，菲力克斯做了骑手。魔剑士嫌花花公子坐在自己身后实在太热，如果没有英谷利特阻止，他怕是下定决心要把红发青年横捆在马背上一路骑回修道院。<br/>
贝雷特的解散令一下，前队的士兵收了军旗，身边没过多久就只剩下他和几个学生了。<br/>
“真的太热了。”希尔凡脱了手甲，惨兮兮地抱怨。<br/>
“那还不是因为你缺少锻炼。”菲力克斯一语断定。<br/>
“啊啊，这又不是锻炼就能解决的问题，”暗骑士摊手说：“枪术也好，魔法也好，体温上升让人难受不是必然的吗？我可是连用冰系魔法的女魔道士也认真的问过了。”<br/>
“你……！都这个时候了！”<br/>
“魔法探讨而已啦，老师，老师你也来解答一下吧！对于体温上升有什么对付的诀窍之类的。”<br/>
贝雷特想了想，真诚地回答道：“我对于气温没什么感觉。”<br/>
“也太作弊了吧，老师的体质。”<br/>
“之前也是，问到老师对自己不擅长的学科该怎么用功，老师也是立刻回答说‘没有不擅长的’呢。”英谷利特看起来有点懊恼：“还是说，我还不够认真……”<br/>
“没有那回事。”贝雷特说：“我只是要学的话，就能学会而已。”<br/>
谈话陷入了两三秒的沉寂，菲力克斯握紧缰绳皱起眉。希尔凡在贝雷特的那张脸上仔仔细细地看了一会，从他十分坦荡的表情里还是没得出这位教师是否在刻意炫耀的确定结论。英谷利特先一步下了鞍，向他们道别后把马匹带去洗刷。<br/>
“真是让人嫉妒啊——”希尔凡拉长尾音说。<br/>
“希尔凡明明也很聪明的，”佣兵说：“别把自己也绕进去就行。”<br/>
红发男人做懊丧状地垂下脑袋，菲力克斯没好气地用胳膊捅了捅他，随后唤马带他的同行人行向马厩。红发男人回头朝贝雷特送出一句唇语：<br/>
你也是哦，老师。<br/>
佣兵教师眨了眨眼，感觉心头下坠，余韵像是胃痛和身体发沉的感觉混在了一起。他两手交叠，手套外衣料上结块血渍的粘腻感挥之不去。似乎到此时才发现胃已经空了不知多久，于是贝雷特便在清洗完毕后仔仔细细地吃了一顿肉。<br/>
“老师！”雅妮特兴冲冲地跑来：“难得见到你一个人吃饭呢！罗德利古大人带来了法嘉斯常见的深色糖哦，很快就可以做甜味点心了！”她不好意思地将手握在一起：“啊，，还是说，老师可能是想独处？”<br/>
“你可以留下来的。”贝雷特在吞下满满一勺肉派后回答。他的额发已经过了眉，进食中时不时地需要往后撇去。<br/>
“嗯，那真是太好啦。说起来……老师需不需要剪头发？”<br/>
“……？”贝雷特抬起脸。<br/>
橘色头发的少女握起拳：“虽然想看看老师长发是什么样子，但是战斗的时候会很不方便吧？我和梅戚一直有在帮英谷利特修整头发的，如果需要剪的话，请务必要让我试试看！”<br/>
贝雷特抬手捋过自己的青绿色发丝，后脑上的长度比起之前已经长过了三个指节，颈根被扫得发痒。<br/>
“嗯。”他点了点头：“那就拜托雅妮特了。”<br/>
“好的！”魔道士笑了起来。<br/>
贝雷特吃下又一勺酥皮和炖肉的组合：“剪掉的头发可以留给我一点吗？”<br/>
在说了自己打算将剪下的头发留作给他人的礼物后，雅妮特吃了一惊，梅尔塞德斯倒是照常笑眯眯地表示是个不错的主意，（“老师的发色很少见呢，送给别人的话，一定是值得好好珍惜的礼物吧。”）最后两人留下了他右鬓后的一缕头发，但一时半会也找不到合适的包装；贝雷特开口说不必勉强，于是从她们手中接过了一粉一白两根缎带，在掌中简单地编成了最常见的发辫样式。<br/>
当天夜巡的时候，青狮子的教师再次携食物拜访了独自屹立的法嘉斯王。傍晚的露水已经散透了，而帝弥托利的身上依然散发着白天留下的浓厚血腥味。<br/>
“……滚开。”他说。<br/>
贝雷特也没多说什么，只是走上前去把晚餐留在他身侧：“这是给你的，帝弥托利。”<br/>
法嘉斯王瞥了他一眼，眼神定在了他的面容上，然后迅速地收了回去。<br/>
贝雷特的脚步走远了，从门扉后帝弥托利分明听到了罗德利古轻声招呼他的声音。</p><p> </p><p>要怎么触碰才能不把一件事物弄碎？<br/>
要怎么才做得到……？</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>